1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in shoe protectors and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a protector for the sole of shoes having outwardly extending spikes or cleats secured thereto.
2. Description of the Preferred Embodiment
Many athletic shoes are provided with outwardly extending spikes or cleats on the soles thereof for facilitating the playing of the game for which the shoe has been particularly constructed. For example, the usual golfing shoe is provided with a plurality of spikes or cleats on the sole thereof which enable the golfer to maintain a more secure and efficient stance when approaching or striking the ball. As a general rule, these spikes or cleats are relatively sharp and create considerable damage to the usual floor when the shoes are worn under circumstances requiring the golfer to be away from the terrain of the golf course, or the like. It is frequently neccessary to prohibit the wearing of these shoes in the clubroom, or the like, which is frequently associated with the golf course, and the disadvantages of this requirement will be apparent.
In order to overcome this problem, many removable covers or protectors have been devised for installation on the spiked sole of an athletic shoe, such as those shown in the Degge U.S. Pat. No. 1,811,781; Friedenberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,032,052; Beals, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,316; Lougheed U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,963; McCann U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,654; Pilarski U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,488; Goodman U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,603, and the Hogue U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,483. Most of these devices have disadvantages, however, in that they are difficult to install on the shoe. By way of example, most of these devices encase not only the entire sole of the shoe, but also encase at least a sufficient portion of the lower part of the shoe itself for holding the device securely in position. The usual material from which the devices are constructed is yieldable, and installing the device around the outer periphery of the lower portion of the shoe may be quite tedious. The use of these devices is generally more difficult than merely changing the entire shoe itself prior to walking on a surface which may be damaged by the cleats.